Ibu Tiri VS Anak Tiri
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: Naruto/Other Character/Sasuke/Karena tidak bisa membayar hutang ayahnya, terpaksa Naruto menikah dengan seorang Duren beranak tujuh dan melepaskan jabatannya sementara sebagai agen lapangan. Disisi lain Daisuke bersaudara membuat 1001 cara untuk menyikirkan Naruto, namun bagaimana kalau Naruto mendidik mereka ala militer? DLDR
1. 1 Prolog

**Ibu Tiri VS Anak Tiri**

 **Pair . Naruto . OC . Sasuke**

 **Genre . Family . Komedi**

 **Disclaimer . Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary . Karena tidak bisa membayar hutang ayahnya, terpaksa Naruto menikah dengan seorang Duren beranak tujuh dan melepaskan jabatannya sebagai agen lapangan. Disisi lain Daisuke bersaudara membuat 1001 cara untuk menyikirkan Naruto, namun bagaimana kalau Naruto mendidik mereka ala militer?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **...**

"Jadi berapa sisa hutang ayah ku kepada tuan?" tanya Naruto harap cemas menatap pria tua yang duduk dengan tenang di hadapannya.

"Kamu yakin mau dengar?" tanya Fugaku santai.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah mendengar pertanyaan balik Fugaku yang berkesan bahwa hutang ayahnya benar-benar sangat banyak. Yah itu sangat wajar karena perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut satu tahun yang lalu dan UC Group sudah berusaha dengan maksimal untuk menolong perusahaan ayahnya dengan meminjamkan dana namun persaingan dunia bisnis memang kejam membuat perusahaan ayahnya akhirnya jatuh ke tangan pengusaha lain dan ia baru tahu kalau ayahnya hanya membayar separuh dari hutang yang dia pinjam kepada UC Group sebelum ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Selama ini ayahnya tidak bilang kalau dia punya hutang, Minato selalu tersenyum hangat kepadanya seolah tanpa beban yang dipikul, oh andai saja ia tahu lebih awal pasti Naruto akan berkerja lebih giat lagi untuk membantu ayahnya tapi apa daya jika ayah tidak pernah berkata kepadanya.

Pantas saja ayahnya sebelum meninggal menjual semua aset yang dia punya lalu meninggalkan sebuah bangunan cafe berlantai dua, dimana lantai satu tempat cafe dan lantai dua adalah rumah, tidak terlalu besar namun nyaman untuk di tinggali dan itulah warisan yang dia dapat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Fugaku menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Ah... I..iya." Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sisa hutang ayah mu adalah lima miliar." jawab Fugaku membuat Naruto tersedak ludahnya dan menatap kearahnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Se..se..sebanyak..i..itu?" tanya tergagap.

Fugaku mengangguk.

Naruto mendengus dan menepuk dahinya pelan karena bingung harus bagaimana membayarnya apalagi dia sangat yakin kalau setiap ada hutang pasti ada bunga di belakang. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Bagaimana dia mau bayar kalau gajinya perbulan saja hanya beberapa juta kalaupun mau pinjam ke bank, memang ada bank mau meminjamkan uang sebanyak itu? Apalagi kepada gadis miskin sepertinya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa membayarnya dengan uang maka bisa dengan cara lain." kata Fugaku sambil berdehem pelan.

' _Oh tidak jangan bilang kalau aku harus menikah dengannya seperti di film-film.'_ pikir Naruto was-was.

"Cara apa?" tanya Naruto setenang mungkin.

"Menikah dengan putra ku." jawab Fugaku membuat Naruto bernapas lega, kalau dengan anaknya sih gak masalah karena di lihat-lihat Fugaku sepertinya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari ayahnya berarti anaknya seusia dengan Naruto atau lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Naruto.

Tapi bagaimana kalau anaknya tidak mencintai Naruto? Yah bodoh amat yang penting hutangnya lunas dan lagipula Naruto bukan gadis lemah yang manja-manja dan bakal nangis kalau tidak diberi cinta oleh suaminya hanya karena menikah atas dasar bayar hutang. Naruto gadis kuat dan tidak baperan, tahu gak baperan apaan?

"Baiklah aku terima." Naruto mengangguk pasrah.

"Tapi putra ku seorang duda beranak tujuh." kata Fugaku memberitahukan status anaknya membuat Naruto ingin gantung diri dihadapan pria itu sekarang juga.

' _Astaga tu orang hobi banget ya bikin anak nanti kalau gue juga beranak bisa bikin tim kesebelasan kali ya.'_ pikir Naruto frustasi.

 **...**

Dan disinilah Naruto berada, ia sedang berdiri di hadapan seoang pendeta dan seorang pria tampan dan gagah tengah berdiri disampingnya.

Pendeta itu terus berbicara yang membuat Naruto bosan mendengarnya lalu ia pun melirik kearah dua orang anak perempuan yang mungkin berusia belasan tahun sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya sambil memandang dirinya tajam seolah mengatakan _'welcome to hell'_ seraya menyeringai mengerikan tapi bagi Naruto itu hanyalah seringai biasa karena dia sudah sering melihat seringai yang lebih mengerikan lagi dan bisa membunuh dari pada seringai yang dua gadis kecil itu tunjukkan kepadanya.

"Bersedia." jawab Naruto saat pendeta itu bertanya kepadanya lalu di lanjutkan dengan sesi berciuman tapi Sasuke hanya mencium dahi Naruto dan bukan bibirnya.

Suara tepuk tangan yang meriah terdengar dari segala penjuru bahkan ada yang bersiul ria menatap kedua pengantin yang terlihat bahagia setelah sesi cium selesai.

Naruto tersenyum semanis mungkin kepada semua tamu undangan lalu kedua manik indahnya beralih menatap ketujuh anak tirinya yang duduk rapi sesuai urutan mereka dan Naruto sudah mengenal mereka melalui data dari internet tapi dia tidak tahu seperti apa watak mereka masing-masing.

Pertama ada Daisuke sebagai anak tertua dan merupakan anak dari istri pertama Sasuke yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Mereka cerai saat anak kembarnya lahir yaitu Sarada dan Saraya. Dari pernikahan pertamanya Sasuke memiliki empat orang anak yaitu Daisuke, Reyga, Sarada dan Saraya.

Lalu dari pernikahan keduanya dengan gadis Hyuuga yang terkenal lembut dan anggun seantero Jepang. Sasuke memiliki tiga orang anak yaitu Sai, Tobi dan Inari. Hinata meninggal dikarenkan kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu.

Dan sekarang di istri ketiga Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lihat wanita itu dia terlihat seperti serigala berbulu domba." kata Sarada pedas menatap Naruto tak suka.

"Kita lihat saja berapa lama dia akan bertahan dengan kita." sahut Reyga dengan seringai meremehkan.

"Di lihat dari penampilannya, dia berbeda dari mama Hinata yang baik hati." komentar Saraya.

"Tentu saja mama ku itu orang baik." kata Sai menimpali perkataan Saraya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja." sahut Saraya sambil mengelus kepala Sai lembut.

"Apakah dia akan berbuat jahat kepada kita seperti di film?" tanya Tobi kepada kakak-kakaknya.

"Kitalah yang akan berbuat jahat kepadanya Tobi." sahut Daisuke, kakak tertua.

"Belbuat jahat itu gak baik kak." timpal Inari dengan wajah polosnya.

Daisuke tersenyum tipis lalu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Inari kemudian di gendongnya tubuh kecil Inari.

"Iya sayang." katanya lalu mencium pipi gembil Inari dengan gemas.

"Aku yakin dia pasti hanya mencintai uang ayah buktinya dia mau menikah dengan seorang duda beranak tujuh demi hutang ayahnya agar lunas." kata Reyga sambil berdecih tak suka.

"Bahkan usianya dengan usia ayah sangat beda jauh." sahut Daisuke.

"Usia ayah kita 38 kan? Lalu wanita itu?" tanya Sarada sambil membenarkan kaca matanya.

"Sepertinya 23 tahun." jawab Daisuke.

"Whats? Kakak yakin? Kok wajahnya kayak anak SMA seperti kakak." sahut Sarada tidak percaya dan kembali melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang duduk di plaminan bersama ayahnya.

"Pernah mendengar _babyface?_ " tanya Reyga dan Sadara mengangguk.

"Itulah jawabanya." kata Reyga.

"Kau membuang masa depan mu dengan menikah dengan ku." kata Sasuke setelah cukup lama mereka duduk di pelaminan dan membiarkan MC mengisi acara.

"Memangnya seperti apa masa depan ku?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Menikah dengan pria yang kau cintai misalnya." jawab Sasuke membuat Naruto tertawa pelan, "Aku tidak punya kekasih atau pria yang ku cintai. Kau tahu aku ini seorang gadis yang banyak hutang, siapa yang mau hm?" sahut Naruto geli.

Sasuke menatap kedua sapphire Naruto dalam, sepertinya istri barunya ini terlihat baik dan juga tegar tapi kita tidak tahukan seperti apa Naruto sebenarnya lalu bagimana nanti sikap Naruto kepada anak-anaknya.

"Aku memiliki anak-anak yang manja, apa kau bisa merawat mereka dengan baik seperti Hinata?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Aku tidak mempunyai saudara jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengurus orang lain atau anak-anak tapi akan aku usahakan agar bisa merawat dan mendidik mereka dengan baik." jawab Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Ku dengar kau berkerja di NPA. Bisa kau berhenti dari perkerjaan mu itu? Karena perkerjaan itu sangat berbahaya apalagi kau seorang wanita." pinta Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam sejenak kemudian menjawab, "Tidak bisa Sas, maksudku bukannya tidak bisa tapi aku sangat menyukainya saja dan aku sudah mengatakan hal ini kepada atasan ku dan dia bilang aku boleh tidak berkerja tapi jika ada sebuah masalah khusus dimana hanya aku yang bisa menyelesaikannya maka aku harus turun tangan."

Sasuke mengangguk paham.

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan merawat anak ku jika kau berkerja, aku tahu aku mempunyai banyak pelayan di rumah tapi mereka butuh perhatian juga dari seorang ibu terutama Inari dia masih kecil."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, "Kau tenang saja aku bisa merawat mereka, aku hanya di tugaskan jika ada masalah serius dan tidak bisa dikerjakan oleh orang lain karena aku adalah anggota tim khusus. Dan tadi kau bilang anak mu semuanya manja bukan?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku akan mendidik mereka menjadi anak yang mandiri tapi caraku berbeda dengan cara ibu pada umumnya, aku tidak akan menyiksa mereka seperti yang kau pikirkan atau ibu tiri yang jahat diluar sana." Sasuke berdehem pelan setelah Naruto tahu apa yang dia pikirkan tentang bagaimana Naruto akan mendidik anak-anaknya.

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu, kau tenang saja." kata Naruto lagi dengan senyum tulusnya membuat Sasuke tertegun melihatnya lalu keduanya berbicara banyak hal tentang kebiasaan buruk anak-anak Sasuke dari yang suka pilih makanan, bangun kesiangan, suka membentak para pelayan yang di anggap lelet, gak suka ngerjain tugas sekolah, dan masih banyak yang lainnya dan Naruto pun memberitahu Sasuke apa saja yang akan dia lakukan untuk mendidik mereka dan Sasuke setuju akan hal itu.

Setelah pembicaraan mereka selesai, Naruto menatap ketujuh anak-anak tirinya yang juga sedang menatap dirinya dengan tajam, Naruto menyeringai melihatnya sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Aku yakin dia juga punya rencana." kata Daisuke pelan.

Lanjut?

Maaf kalau fanfic ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian harapkan dan juga gaje, ada karakter lain alias OC. Dilarang judge karena ini murni karyaku dan aku tidak suka dengan orang yang menjudge karya ku seolah dirinyalah yang paling bagus dalam berkarya padahal gak ada karya dan untuk karya aku yang lain, tunggu aja, pasti aku tamatkan semua terutama **Arigatou** yang memang sedang memasuki konflik dan sedang mendekati ending, bagi yang gak suka karya ku mohon jangan di baca dan jangan menjudge kalau tidak **SUKA** dan mengatakan kalau aku ini tidak mengerti tentang dunia sastra, aku ini sangat mengerti tentang sastra bahkan sudah empat tahun bergelut dengan namanya sastra tapi bukankah setiap author punya **ide** yang berbeda-beda tentang bagimana caranya agar karya mereka menarik bukan? Begitu juga dengan ku, kan ada juga karya yang alurnya naik turun, dari damai, konflik, damai, konflik bukankah di kehidupan real juga seperti itu? So, ini karya ku sesuai dengan apa yang aku pikirkan. Dari pada **NGEJUDGE** dan meng **KRITIK** gak jelas ada baiknya memberi saran yang **BERMUTU** bukan? Dan thanks bagi yang sudah mau baca :)

 **Baturaja, 18 November 2016 Sumatera Selatan**

(Yang tinggal di kota yang sama dengan Mitsuki, Mitsuki sekolah di SMA 4 bagi yang mau tahu dan mau bertemu dengan Mitsuki khehehehe... Tapi tahun depan Mitsuki OTW keluar kota mau kuliah.)


	2. 2 Kebiasaan Baru

**Chapter 1 : Kebiasaan Baru**

 **Story by Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **...**

Setelah acara resepsi selesai semua tamu undangan satu persatu pulang setelah bersalaman dan mengucapkan selamat kepada pengantin baru yang terlihat bahagia di mata mereka.

Keluarga besar Sasuke pun memilih untuk makan malam bersama terlebih dahulu di dalam ruangan yang telah disiapkan untuk mereka. Makan malam yang diperkirakan akan hening seperti pemakaman ternyata tidak terjadi karena kekonyolan Naruto dan Itachi yang selalu membuat lelucon garing hingga semua anggota keluarga Uchiha tertawa meski terlihat kalem, anggun dan berkarisma bahkan Sasuke tak henti-hentinya tersenyum kecil karena melihat semua keluarganya terlihat akrab malam ini dikarenakan istirnya barunya.

Makam malam akhirnya berakhir dengan penuh khimat dan semuanya pamit undur diri untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing begitu juga dengan Sasuke, Naruto dan anak-anak Sasuke yang saat ini berjalan menuju mobil limo berwarna putih yang sudah terparkir di depan pintu masuk hotel. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan mobil pun berjalan meninggalkan area hotel.

Suasana begitu hening di dalam mobil membuat Naruto sedikit tidak nyaman karena dirinya bukanlah orang yang suka berdiam diri melainkan seorang gadis yang suka dengan keributan dan kekacuan yang dia buat sendiri.

"Oh ya apa kalian sudah mengetahui namaku?" tanya Naruto kepada anak-anak Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan berwarna putih.

"Tahu." jawab Sai sambil tersenyum manis membuat Naruto tersenyum lega.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku tahu nama kalian satu-persatu?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan antusias.

Sasuke hanya diam menyaksikan dan memperhatikan anak-anaknya. Daaaaaan...

 **Krik... Krik... Krik...**

Senyum Naruto luntur dan ia pun tertawa gaje karena anak-anak Sasuke hanya diam memandanginya dengan wajah dingin dan datar persis ayahnya sekali.

"Okeh baiklah sepertinya nanti aku akan tahu sendiri." ujarnya ceria namun tidak ada yang menanggapi sehingga akhirnya suara Sasuke terdengar di telinganya.

"Itu Daisuke, itu Reyga, Sarada, Saraya, Tobi, Sai dan Inari." ujar Sasuke menyembutkan semua nama anak-anaknya sambil menujuk mereka.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti sambil nyengir kuda, "Aa... baiklah aku akan mengingat nama mereka dengan baik. Kan, apa ku bilang nanti aku akan tahu sendiri." ujar Naruto merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Daisuke mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Naruto yang menurutnya tidak lucu sama sekali, _"Gaki."_ gumamnya pelan dan membuang muka.

"Anda sangat cantik." puji Sarada sambil tersenyum meremehkan dan Naruto tahu akan hal itu namun ia abaikan pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Oh benarkah? Terima kasih sayang itu artinya perawatan ku selama ini ada manfaatnya juga ya hihihihi..." sahut Naruto kemudian terkekeh geli. Padahal kalau boleh jujur Naruto tidak pernah merawat dirinya dengan baik bahkan untuk berdadan saja dia tidak bisa dan hanya menggunakan krim saat keluar rumah atau pelembab wajah tanpa bedak sama sekali tapi walaupun begitu ia tetap terlihat cantik.

"Oh berapa banyak kau menghabiskan uang untuk perawatan?" timpal Saraya ketus.

"Tidak banyak." jawab Naruto jujur sambil mengelus kedua pipinya dengan senang.

Daisuke bersaudara mendengus mendengarkan jawaban Naruto sedangkan Tobi bersaudara hanya diam karena mereka tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Sudah sampai." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat mereka melihat keluar jendela mobil dan ternyata memang sudah sampai dirumah.

Mereka turun satu-persatu dan terakhir Naruto yang tangannya di genggam oleh Sasuke.

"Huaaaaaaa... Rumah mu besar sekali." puji Naruto menatap rumah Sasuke penuh dengan decak kaguman.

"Tentu saja memangnya kenapa rumah mu kecil ya? Kasihan sekali." timpal Reyga pedas. Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap Reyga tak suka. "Aa... Iya benar juga aku baru ingat kalau kau menikah dengan ayahku karena hutangkan? Dasar murahan sekali." lanjutnya meremehkan.

Sasuke menatap Reyga tajam, "Jaga bicara mu Reyga!" bentak Sasuke membuat Reyga terkejut begitu juga dengan yang lainnya karena ini adalah kali pertama mereka melihat Sasuke marah.

"Ayah." gumam Reyga pelan menatap ayahnya tidak percaya.

"Apa seperti ini ajaran Sakura dan Hinata kepada kalian?! Tidak tahu sopan santun!"

Naruto bungkam tidak berani lagi untuk bersuara.

Daisuke terdiam menatap ayahnya dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal, "Aku tahu ibuku memang sering memanjakan kami tapi jangan mengatakan kalau apa yang di ajarkan ibuku adalah keburukan." ujar Tobi sambil menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas kemudian menyentuh kepala Tobi dan di elusnya pelan, "Maafkan ayah, sekarang masuk dan istirahatlah karena kalian besok harus sekolah." ujar Sasuke kepada anak-anaknya.

Dan mereka pun menuruti apa yang Sasuke katakan dengan masuk ke dalam rumah bersama-sama meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih berdiri di teras rumah.

"Maafkan mereka." kata Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Tidak apa karena mereka masih kecil Sasuke dan pasti sangat tidak mudah mereka menerima ku sebagai ibu baru mereka." sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke hanya diam saja dan mengangguk setuju karena apa yang Naruto katakan mungkin benar lalu di ajaknya Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Naruto izin untuk mandi terlebih dahulu dan Sasuke mengiyakannya.

Naruto menghela napas lega setelah ia selesai mandi dan memakai pakaiannya di dalam kamar mandi lalu ia pun menyiapkan air untuk Sasuke mandi dan saat ia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Sasuke sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang di penuhi kelopak bunga mawar.

"Sas, kamu mandi gak? Airnya sudah siap." ujar Naruto lembut sambil menyentuh bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan melihat Naruto sudah duduk disampingnya. Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Naruto menghela napas kemudian membaring dirinya di kasur sambil memainkan ponselnya tanpa peduli kalau bantalnya basah karena sudah akibat kebiasaannya yang tidak mengeringkan rambut dengan benar setelah mandi.

Naruto membuka aplikasi instagram dan melihat sebuah vidio berhastag _Mannequin Challenge_ yang memang akhir-akhir ini sangat heboh di kalangan pengguna medsos dan untuk Naruto sendiri dia hanya memenuhi ignya dengan foto-foto hasil kamera SLRnya.

 **Cklek.**

Naruto menoleh saat suara pintu terdengar olehnya dan Sasuke baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi kemudian masuk ke dalam _walk in closet._

Naruto menggedikan bahu singkat kemudian membuka aplikasi game di ponselnya karena kebiasaanya adalah main game sebelum tidur tanpa sadar kalau Sasuke sudah keluar dari dalam _walk in closet_ dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan kaos berwarna hitam berlengan pendek.

"Waaaaaah akhirnya tamat juga yeeeees..." seru Naruto girang setelah berhasil menamatkan gamenya tanpa tahu kalau tidak tanduknya sejak tadi di perhatikan Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Sasuke melempar handuk basah ke dalam tempat pakaian kotor yang ada disamping pintu kamar mandi kemudian berbaring disamping Naruto yang sedang menaruh ponselnya di atas meja nakas.

"Haaaa..." Sasuke menghela napas kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya sedangkan membenarkan posisinya untuk berbaring menghadap Sasuke dan memandangi wajah tampan bak dewa-dewa Yunani itu.

"Berhenti menatapku." kata Sasuke yang masih menutup kedua matanya.

"Kau cenayang?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto sambil membukan kedua matanya, "Apa maksud mu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Kau bisa tahu apa yang aku lakukan." jawab Naruto polos.

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengarnya, "Tidak, tapi instingku mengatakan kalau kau sedang memperhatikanku." sahut Sasuke lalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Insting pria itu mengerikan." gumam Naruto pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Sasuke.

"Mengerikan yang bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap kearah Naruto yang membuat gadis itu menggeser tubuhnya pelan untuk mundur.

"A.. ...a..an...anoo.. Ah! Pokoknya mengerikan!" jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil melihat kearah lain untuk menghindari kedua mata elang milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik pingggang Naruto cepat sebelum gadis itu menyadarinya hingga tubuh Naruto menempel sempurna dengan tubuh Sasuke.

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak apalagi saat wajah Sasuke begitu dengan wajahnya, "Sebaiknya di tunda dulu Sas, kasihan Inari masih kecil kalau mau nambah lagi. Nanti aja ya? Karena nanti kita bisa bikin kesebelasan terus kita jadi pelatihnya, kan keren!" ujar Naruto dengan tampang polosnya membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit bingung melihat Sasuke yang tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Naruto tak suka karena Sasuke menertawakannya.

Sasuke berhenti tertawa dan melihat kearah Naruto lagi, "Gak apa kok tapi aku siap nambah." Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti membuat Naruto merinding disko melihatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat sikap Naruto dan baru kali ini ia merasa senang di malam pertamanya karena dulu saat pernikahannya dengan Sakura tidak ada kesan sekali baginya. Karena Sakuralah yang memaksa ayahnya untuk menikah dengan Sasuke dan pada malam pertama, Sakura langsung menggodanya dengan pakaian kurang bahan dan Sasuke menolak dengan mentah-mentah tapi Sakura licik dan melakukan apapun agar Sasuke bisa jatuh kepelukkannya. Ia memasukkan obat perangsang di dalam minuman beralkohol tinggi yang hendak Sasuke minum lalu saat malam pertaman dengan Hinata, Sasuke baru saja membuka bajunya untuk berganti kemeja dengan kaos, Hinata sudah pingsan duluan melihat perut kotak-kotaknya.

Selama pernikahannya dengan Sakura atau Hinata tidak ada cinta sama sekali di dalam hatinya kepada kedua wanita itu. Semuanya berdasarkan bisnis dan nafsu belaka. Dan untuk pernikahannya dengan Naruto, Sasuke tidak tahu akan seperti apa akhirnya nanti karena Sakura meminta cerai kepadanya karena tidak tahan dengan sikap dinginya lalu menikah dengan pria yang mencintainya dan Hinata kecelakaan saat ingin pulang dari rumah temannya.

Ia menikah dengan Naruto karena desakkan ayah dan ibunya dengan alasan kalau anak-anaknya butuh figur seorang ibu apalagi anak-anaknya sangat manja dan susah di atur, mereka memilih Naruto bukan hanya karena hutang, soal hutang bukanlah alasan utama karena mereka ikhlas membantu Minato tanpa meminta uang itu di kembalikan tapi Minato keras kepala dan mengembalikan uang yang mereka pinjamkan dan alasan utama mereka memilih Naruto adalah karena Naruto memiliki riwayat pendidikan, pernah masuk ke sekolah menengah atas berbasis semi-militer lalu mengikuti pelatihan militer untuk menjadi tentara dan memiki jabatan yang cukup tinggi di usia dua puluh tahun karena gadis itu jenius sejak kecil lalu berhenti menjadi tentara dan memilih untuk berkerja sebagai agent NPA hingga saat ini dan yang mengetahui perkerjaannya saat ini hanya Sasuke seorang. Dan keluarga besar Uchiha hanya mengetahui kalau Naruto itu mantan tentara yang kini hanya berkerja di cafe warisan ayahnya.

Dengan sikap tegas yang Naruto miliki, mereka yakin Naruto bisa mendidik anak-anak Sasuke dengan baik dan berharap kalau Naruto akan menjadi pelabuhan Sasuke yang terkahir.

"Apa yang ingin kau lihat besok dirumah?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke sadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang ingin aku lihat?" Sasuke membeo pelan dan kembali melihat kearah Naruto yang mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu."

Naruto menatap langit-langit kamar sambil memanjangkan tangannya keatas seolah ingin menyentuh langit-langit kamar. "Kau akan melihat sesuatu yang baru, aku janji." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya di udara sambil tersenyum kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya lalu mengubur dirinya di dalam selimut dan meringkuk seperti janin.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Naruto yang lebih mirip anak kecil dan menurutnya itu cukup lucu.

"Oyasumi." ucapnya pelan kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

 **...**

Naruto menggeliat di dalam tidurnya hingga akhirnya dia terbangun dan melihat jam di ponselnya telah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi.

"Waktunya membangunkan pasukkan karena aku yakin hari pertama pasti akan sangat sulit." ujarnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dengan cepat lalu setelah membersihkan diri, Naruto memakai celana training hitam dan kaos berlengan pendek berwarna biru dongker kemudian menguncir rambutnya seperti ekor kuda.

" _Lets go!"_ Naruto menyemangati dirinya di depan cermin kemudian keluar dari dalam kamar.

Naruto berjalan menuju kearah kamar anak-anak yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya.

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar pertama yang ia yakini kamar Daisuke. Tidak ada jawaban, Naruto mausk dan melihat Daisuke masih tertidur lelap ala-ala pangeran Korea.

"Hei bangun!" seru Naruto sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Daisuke pelan membuat pemuda itu mendesah pelan dan membuka kedua matanya.

"Apa?!" tanyanya setengah membentak dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Bangun dan bersihkan dirimu lalu rapikan tempat tidur!" perintah Naruto.

Daisuke berdecak sebal dan menggulung tubuhnya di dalam selimut tanpa peduli kalau Naruto kesal melihatnya.

"Bangun Daisuke!" serunya sambil menarik selimut Daisuke hingga Daisuke terbangun dan membentaknya keras. "APA YANG KAU INGINKAN HAH?!"

"YAAAAK! Berani sekali kau membentakku hah!" balas Naruto ketus membuat Daisuke semakin tajam menatap Naruto yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mandi sekarang dan membereskan tempat tidur mu maka ayah mu akan murka." setelah mengatakan hal itu Naruto keluar dari dalam kamar Daisuke dengan membanting pintu.

"Wanita sialan!" umpat Daisuke kesal kemudian menuruti apa yang Naruto katakan.

 **[Di kamar Reyga]**

Reyga asik tidur di atas tempat tidurnya dengan posisi tengkurap sambil memeluk guling.

"Rey bangun!" Naruto menggoyangkan tubuh Reyga pelan tapi Reyga tidak bangun juga, di tariknya selimut dan Reyga tetap tidak bangun. Malah semakin memeluk gulingnya erat.

"Reyga sayangnyaaaaa..." panggilnya manja sambil mengoyang tubuh Reyga pelan.

"Pergilah pedopil!" usirnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Naruto mendengus sebal mendengar perkataan Reyga yang menyebutnya pedopil?

"Bangun Reygaaaaaaaa!" teriaknya keras tepat di depan telinga Reyga membuat pemuda yang baru saja menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun itu terlonjak kaget dan mata yang terbelalak lebar.

"Akhirnya bangun juga." Naruto menyeringai sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Bangun dan mandi lalu bereskan tempat tidur!" ujarnya tegas kemudian beranjak keluar dari dalam kamar Reyga tapi Reyga tidak peduli dan memilih untuk tidur lagi.

Naruto yang melihatnya langsung murka dan mengambil air menggunkan gayung dan menyimpratkan air ke wajah Reyga. "Bangun! Reyga kebakaran!" seru Naruto heboh membuat Reyga kembali terbangun dengan meloncat dari tempat tidur lalu berlari keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Kebakaran!" teriaknya heboh dan menggedor-gedor setiap pintu kamar suadaranya dengan cukup keras.

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Kak Daisuke bangun kak!" teriakya histeris lalu berlari menuju kamar sikembar identik.

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Sarada! Saraya bangun dek! Kebakaran!" lalu Reyga kembali lari ke pintu kamar selanjutnya.

Naruto mendengus geli melihatnya dan sepertinya Reyga masih berada di dalam mimpi saat ini tapi tak apa, dengan Reyga seperti itu maka tugasnya sudah dibantu secara tidak langsungkan?

Semua saudaranya terbangun dan keluar dari dalam kamar masing-masing bahkan Daisuke sudah rapi dengan pakaian sekolahnya meski jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi.

"Ada apa sih kak? Kebakaran apa?" tanya Saraya sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada memperhatikan anak-anak Sasuke.

"Bagus kalian semua sudah bangun itu artinya kalian semua harus mandi sekarang dan bereskan tempat tidur kalian karena pelayan tidak akan melayani kebutuhan kalian lagi seperti membereskan kamar, memeriksa daptar pelajaran sekolah kalian karena mereka hanya bertugas membersihkan ruangan-ruangan yang aku perbolehkan saja dan untuk kamar kalian bersihkan dan bereskan sendiri termasuk cuci baju sendiri."

"NANI?!" teriak mereka semua histeris kecuali Inari.

"Aku ibu tiri yang baik hati kan KHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHI..." ujar Naruto sambil tertawa ala penyihir membuat anak-anak itu merinding seketika.

"Cepat sana masuk ke dalam kamar kalian masing-masing dan mandilah yang bersih lalu bereskan kamar kalian dan Inari sayang sini bunda bantu ya nak." ujar Naruto sambil mendekat kearah Inari tapi Sarada lebih dulu berdiri di hadapan Inari sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuh adikku nek lampir!" ujar Sarada dengan mata berkilat tajam menatap Naruto.

Naruto mendengus geli melihatnya, "Okeh, baiklah aku mengeri kalau begitu aku harus mengurus ayah kalian dulu ya byeeee..." Naruto melambaikan kedua tangannya sambil berlari-lari kecil seperti anak kecil lalu kembali terawa dengan sangat mengerikan.

"Dia jelmaan penyihir di _Snow White_." komentar Tobi.

"Apa kita harus memberinya apel beracun?" tanya Sai.

"Inari jadi _snow whitenya_ ya kaaaaaak..." timpal Inari polos.

"Dia serigala berbulu domba ck!" desis Saraya.

"Emang ada serigala berbulu domba kak?" tanya Sai.

"Ada." jawab Saraya.

"Mana?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Wanita yang menikah dengan ayah." jawab Saraya.

"Tapi dia manusia." Saraya menatap Sai kesal dan Sai semakin menatap kakaknya bingung.

"Astaga aku sudah di tipu ternyata!" ujar Reyga kesal.

"Daripada kalian berisik seperti ini sebaiknya kalian turuti saja apa yang betina itu katakan." timpal Daisuke dingin.

"Betina?" beo mereka kompak.

"Ya betina. Setan betina." sahut Daisuke lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya meninggalkan adik-adiknya yang masih menatap pintu kamarnya.

"Haaa... Lebih baik aku mandi dan bersiap, percuma kalau mau tidur lagi pasti tidak akan bisa." ujar Reyga sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar begitu juga dengan adik-adiknya yang lain.

Naruto masuk kedalam dapur dan mengatakan kepada semua pelayan untuk tidak menganggunya karena yang akan membuat sarapan, makan siang, makan malam dan cemilan adalah dirinya, mulai dari sekarang dan seterusnya kalau mereka mau makan harus masak sendiri.

Para pelayang dan kokipun keluar dari dalam dapur sambil bergerutu kalau Naruto akan memasukkkan racun kedalam makanan yang dia buat. Naruto mendengus sebal mendengarnya. Entah kenapa kesan dan setempel yang melekat pada diri seorang ibu tiri selalu saja buruk!

Naruto memainkan pisau yang ada di tangannya layaknya seorang ahli sirkus lalu kedua matanya langsung berkilat tajam dan permainan pisaunya terhenti dan ikut berkilat saat terkena cahaya lampu.

"Ku rasa nasi goreng tidak terlalu buruk di hari pertama sebagai ibu tiri." ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar kemudian mulai memasak nasi goreng untuk sarapan lalu membuat susu hangat dan kopi hitam untuk suaminya.

Setelah semuanya selesai Naruto menaruh semua piring berisi nasi goreng keatas meja dan segelas susu untuk anak-anaknya lalu sepiring nasi dan secangkir kopi ia taruh di tempat biasa Sasuke duduk.

Naruto tersenyum lebar kemudian berbalik kebelakang menatap semua pelayan satu persatu, "Jangan ganti sarapan yang telah aku buat dengan susah payah karena di dalam ini tidak ada racun sama sekali dan kalau ku lihat menu ini sudah berubah maka kalian semua aku pecat!" ujarnya tajam.

Semua pelayan menundukkan kepala karena takut, "Pergilah ke dapur dan buat sarapan sendiri." ujar Naruto lagi kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk membangunkan Sasuke.

 **...**

Sasuke mendendesah pelan saat Naruto membangunkannya dan meminta untuk segera mandi.

Sasuke bangun dan melihat Naruto sedang menyiapkan pakaiannya untuk pergi berkerja.

Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum kearahnya, "Ayo cepat mandi." Sasuke mengangguk kemudian turun dari atas tempat tidur lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sedangkan Naruto mulai membereskan tempat tidur agar bersih dan rapi

Sasuke melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat pada dirinya dan mulai membasahi dirinya dengan air shower sambil mendongkkan kepalanya keatas, membiarkan setiap tetes air membasahi wajahnya dengan derasnya.

" _Jomblo di malam minggu hahahahahaha..."_

Sasuke kembali teringat kata-kata seorang gadis SMA berseragam sekolah militer saat sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di halte bisa.

Gadis berkulit tan, berambut pirang pendek sebahu dan memiliki mata biru seperti lautan. Entah kenapa gadis itu mirip dengan istri barunya. Mereka memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama tapi tidak dengan kulit. Naruto istrinya berkulit putih dan bersih. Atau gadis itu melakukan perawatan?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mempercepat mandinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti saat melihat semua anak-anaknya sudah duduk di rapi di meja makan beserta Naruto yang tersenyum melihatnya sambil melambaikan tangan kanan.

"Ayo sini kita sarapan bersama!" serunya membuat Sasuke tak kuasa untuk menahan senyumnya dan ini juga kali pertama mereka (anak-anak Sasuke) melihat ayah mereka tersenyum.

Sasuke duduk dikursinya dan melihat anak-anaknya sedang menatap dirinya dan Sasuke tersenyum hangat kepada mereka semua. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata-kata apalagi. Karena seumur hidupnya setelah menikah, baru kali ini ia makan bersama dengan anak-anaknya dan istrinya karena biasanya dia hanya akan sarapan bersama Daisuke yang memang selalu bangun pagi dan Hinata saat wanita itu sudah resmi menjadi istrinya dan Sakura? Dia tidak pernah bangun pagi bahkan untuk membuat sarapan.

" _Ohayou."_ sapanya.

" _Ohayou mo tou-san."_ balas mereka sambil tersenyum membuat sisi terdingin Sasuke mulai mencair karena senyuman anak-anaknya.

"Ayo kita makan." ujar Sasuke sambil memegang sendoknya.

"Selamat makan!" ucap mereka bersama.

Naruto tersenyum melihat semuanya menyukai nasi goreng buatannya bahkan Reyga minta nambah begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Entah apa yang koki campurkan di dalam masakan hari ini, kenapa bisa begitu lezat?

"Enak!" seru Reyga setelah menghabiskan sarapannya yang hampir tiga piring, itu doyan atau kelaperan?

"Makanan apapun itu pasti akan terasa lezat dan enak di lidah jika kita memakannya bersama-sama satu keluarga." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil yang membuat semua mata langsung menuju kerahnya.

"Okeh sebaiknya kalian berangkat dan bawa kotak makan yang sudah di siapkan di atas meja, itu bekal untuk kalian semua dan ini untuk suamiku, aku yang masak hari dan seterusnya." ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak makan kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menerima kotak makan dari Naruto sedangkan anak-anaknya tampak ingin memuntahkan sarapan mereka kecuali Inari.

"Kenapa dengan kalian?" tanya Sasuke membuat tingkah laku mereka terhenti dan membernakan posisi duduk mereka.

"Bawa bekal yang sudah bunda kalian buatkan untuk kalian dan cobalah untuk menghargai usahanya." ujar Sasuke kepada anak-anaknya yang terlihat sebal.

"Dan mulai saat ini apa yang dia perintahkan kepada kalian adalah perintah ayah, kalian harus menurutinya dan ayah tidak mau lagi mendengar perkataan kasar atau ejekan untuk bunda. Jika kalian berani melawannya ayah akan menghukum kalian." ujar Sasuke mutlak membuat anak-anaknya menatap dirinya tidak percaya.

"Naaruto." panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?" sahut Naruto.

Sasuke mengeluarkan lembaran uang dari dalam tas kerjanya kemudian ia berikan kepada Naruto, disaksikan oleh anak-anaknya.

"Uang ini senilai dua juta dan uang ini harus cukup untuk kebutuhan selama satu bulan lebih, uang ini untuk uang jajan anak-anak dan berbelanja untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari karena mulai hari ini semua kartu atm anak-anak sudah aku kosongkan, jadi mereka tidak akan punya uang jajan kalau mereka mau maka harus minta kepada mu, mengerti?"

"Mengerti." Naruto mengangguk paham karena semua ini bagian dari rencana mereka kemarin untuk membuat anak-anak Sasuke belajar menghemat uang.

"Tapi yah kok gitu sih?" Reyga menggebrak meja dan menatap Naruto kesal.

"Mulai hari ini kalian pergi dan pulang sekolah harus naik bis, tidak ada antar jemput oleh supir dan juga uang jajan hanya ada lima ribu alias gopek untuk kalian semua, jadi bawa kotak bekal dan botol minum yang sudah aku siapakan kalau tidak mau kelaparan." ujar Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan mengeluarkan beberapa kartu dari kantung celana trainingnya dan ia bagikan kepada anak-anaknya kecuali Inari.

"Itu adalah kartu untuk naik bis." ujarnya membuat anak-anak mendesah pasrah.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat wajah-wajah pasrah anaknya lalu ia pun berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku harus pergi." ujarnya.

"Oh silahkan, ayo anak-anak kita antar ayah sampai ke depan." titahnya dan anak-anak terpaksa mengikuti apa yang Naruto katakan.

Mereka memasukkan kartu tersebut ke dalam tas masing-masing beserta kotak bekal yang Naruto buat untuk mereka lalu berjalan keluar rumah untuk mengatar ayah mereka.

"Ayo salim sama ayah, gantian." suruhnya.

Dan satu-persatu mereka salim kepada Sasuke saat mereka sudah berada di teras rumah.

"Hati-hati ayah dan semoga hari ayah menyenangkan." ujar Daisuke dan di ikuti adik-adiknya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengelus kepala anak-anaknya setelah mereka salim lalu Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan putri kecilnya.

"Ayah pergi dulu ya." pamitnya dan Naruto pun ikut salim dan mencium punggung tangan Sasuke.

Inari mengangguk dan salim lalu mencium pipi ayahnya, "Hati-hati ayaah..." Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mencium dahi Inari. "Ayah pergi dulu." Sasuke kembali berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil sport miliknya.

"Sana-sana pergi sekolah nanti kalian telat, hush!" seru Naruto layaknya mengusir anak ayam.

"Aaaaarghh!" Reyga menggeram kesal dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menatap Naruto benci.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada ayah ku sehingga di menurut padamu hah?!" bentak Reyga keras.

"Haaaaa~" Naruto menghela napas pelan, "Ini sudah jam enam tiga puluh anak-anak." katanya malas lalu mengajak Inari masuk kedalam rumah dan menutup pintu.

"Kita harus bikin rencana untuk menyingkirkan wanita ular itu!" ujar Sarada kesal.

"Kakak aku gak biasa naik bis." ujar Tobi bingung.

Daisuke menghela napas pelan, "Kalian pergilah kesekolah dan kakak yakin kalian bisa naik bis sendirikan? Tobi dan Sai biarkan kakak yang antar." ujar Daisuke sambil menggandeng tangan kedua adiknya.

"Tapi kak nanti kakak terlambat." sergah Reyga.

"Tidak akan, kau tenang saja." sahut Daisuke.

"Aissh wanita itu benar-benar membuatku muak! Bagaimana kalau Tobi dan Sai tersesat karena tidak bisa naik bis!" ujar Reyga kesal.

"Dia memang tidak punya otak untuk berpikir!" ujar Saraya.

"Daripada kalian terus bicara tidak jelas ada baiknya kita pergi ke sekolah." ujar Daisuke sambil berjalan lebih dulu bersama Tobi dan Sai. Karena Tobi masih berusia 10 tahun dan Sai 13 tahun jadi wajar mereka tidak bisa naik bis karena selama ini selalu di antar jemput oleh supir.

"Kak jarak rumah kita ke pintu gerbang hampir 100 meter jauhnya dan dari pintu rumah ke halte bis itu 200 san meter kak, kita akan telat!" seru Reyga kesal.

"Kau menyerah?" tanya Daisuke.

Reyga bungkam.

"Jika kau tidak bisa maka betina itu pasti akan tertawa senang karena kita tidak mampu, kita buktikan kepadanya kalau kita bisa dan nanti kita akan buat rencana agar ia berhenti mengusik kita." ujar Daisuke lalu kembali berjalan menuju pintu gerbang rumah mereka.

Saraya dan Sarada mengeluh pelan kemudian mulai berjalan begitu juga dengan Reyga yang terlihat malas-malasan untuk berjalan.

"Tunggulah pembalasanku wahai serigala betina berbulu domba." ujar Reyga pelan sambil menyeringai.

Bersambung~

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mengucapkan selamat kepadaku kheheheh dan sesuai dengan apa yang aku katakan Arigatou dan Ibu Tiri Vs Anak Tiri di up pada tanggal 3 desember tepat hari ulta ku yang ke 18 tahun hahahahaha... Okeh abaikan!

Oh ya tinggalkan reviews ya kalau udah baca, makasih...

Baturaja, 03 Desember 2016

Sumatera Selatan


	3. 3 Praturan Baru

**Ibu Tiri Vs Anak Tiri**

 **Chapter 2 : Praturan Baru**

"Mulai hari ini kalian semua akan dipindah tugaskan kerumah utama Uchiha dan kalian akan datang untuk membersihkan rumah ini pada pukul delapan pagi sampai sembilan pagi lalu kembali lagi kerumah utama setelah semuanya selesai. Kalian harus membersihkan semua ruangan yang ada kecuali, kamar anak-anak dan kamarku bersama Sasuke. Apa kalian mengerti?" ujar Naruto panjang kali lebar sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapan belasan pelayan dirumahnya.

"Kenapa harus seperti itu nyonya?" tanya salah satu pelayan seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Karena itu adalah praturan baru ku dan suamiku tertamvan dan ter ter baik sudah setuju dengan praturanku." ujar Naruto enteng sambil duduk dikursi kebesarannya kayak kursi kanjeng Dimas.

"Dan cepatlah bersih-bersih karena sekarang sudah pukul delapan." ujarnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jam tangannya.

Semua pelayan langsung membungkuk hormat kepada Naruto lalu bergegas mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing. Dari menyapu, mengepel, membersihkan debu yang menempel pada kursi, lemari dan kawan-kawan lalu ada yang membersihkan kebun sedangkan Inari menonton film kartun kesukaannya diruang keluarga dan Naruto sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

 **...**

 **Jam istirahat...**

Daisuke, Reyga, Sarada dan Saraya sedang berkumpul bersama di atap sekolah sambil memakan bekal yang Naruto buatkan dengan terpaksa karena mereka Cuma mendapat uang saku yang cukup sedikit. (AN : Mitsuki gak tahu kurang paham sama mata uang Yen dan otak Mitsuki terlalu lelet untuk merespon, maklum otak di bawah rata-rata dan terlalu malas untuk memikirkan hal yang rumit)

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan agar wanita itu menyingkir dari kehidupan kita kak?" tanya Saraya kesal sambil menujah-nujah kotak makannya dengan sadis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita hipnotis!" seru Reyga penuh semangat sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Memangnya kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya Daisuke yang telah selesai memakan bekalnya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa kak, aku sudah belajar dari teman ku!" jawab Reyga sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Boleh di coba, kakak harus hipnotis dia agar dia pergi dari rumah." timpal Sarada.

Reyga mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja, kita akan mengusirnya!" ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

 **Teeet!**

"Sudah bel, sudah sana masuk kelas masing-masing dan sepulang sekolah baru kita lanjutkan lagi rencananya." ujar Daisuke.

"Okeh kak!" jawab ketiganya kompak.

Sarada dan Saraya berjalan bersama karena memang mereka satu kelas dan masih duduk di bangku kelas sepuluh A sedangkan Reyga duduk dibangku kelas sebelas paling ujung yaitu kelas F kelas yang berisi anak-anak nakal dan malas belajar dan Daisuke duduk dibangku kelas dua belas A dan menjadi salah satu pangeran sekolah dan Reyga menempati posisi kedua setelah kakaknya menjadi pangeran sekolah. Jika Daisuke memiliki sifat dingin dan angkuh ala Sasuke maka berbeda dengan Reyga yang selalu tampil urak-urakkan, tidak pedulian dan satu lagi playboy akut cap kucing garong!

Reyga berjalan dengan santai melalui koridor sekolah yang tampak siswanya terburu-buru masuk kedalam kelas namun ia masih santai seperti tidak akan terjadi apa-apa jika ia telat masuk.

Sepasang manik emeraldnya tanpa sengaja melihat seorang gadis sedang berjalan dengan sangat cepat menuju kelas sambil membawa banyak buku di dalam dekapannya.

"Hei!" serunya keras dan gadis itu berhenti tepat di depan Reyga yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Gadis cantik berambut biru muda dan bermata merah itu menundukkan kepalanya agar Reyga tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. "Hohoho lihat mata vampire mu itu semakin hari semakin cantik." ujar Reyga seraya merangkul gadis itu kemudian mereka berjalan bersama memasuki kelas.

"Oh lihat gadis penghisap darah itu!" ujar Yuna kesal melihat Reyga yang merangkul Viona gadis keturunan Eropa-Jepang dengan sangat manis layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Nah silahkan duduk tuan putri." ujar Reyga lemah lembut dan menekan pundak Viona lembut agar gadis itu duduk dibangkunya dengan nyaman dan Reyga kembali duduk di kursinya dengan tenang dan sesekali mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Viona bahkan melempar ciuman jarak jauh saat Viona melihat kearahnya.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya jika kau tidak mau di bully oleh fansnya." bisik Sora teman sebangku Viona. Gadis cantik itupun mengangguk mengerti.

"HALLO ANAK-ANAK!" seru guru Guy yang entah darimana munculnya sudah berdiri di depan kelas dengan kostum super ketatnya berwarna hijau dan asal kalian tahu bahwa guru Guy adalah wali kelas F.

"Pak! Makin cakep deh!" seru Reyga memuji sambil muntah-muntah.

"Ya iya dong saya cakep, kamu baru tahu ya?" sahut guru Guy sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambut model bobnya layaknya model iklan shampoo.

"Pak main gitar yuk, aku bawa gitar ni!" seru Reyga sambil memamerkan gitar yang dia ambil dari ruang musik tanpa peduli kalau saat ini gitar itu sedang di cari oleh gitaris untuk latihan persiapan lomba.

Semua siswi kelas F hanya geleng-geleng kepala sedangkan para siswa tampak bersamangat karena dengan begitu mereka tidak akan belajar untuk seharian dan berterima kasihlah kepada Reyga.

Viona tersenyum kecil melihat Reyga yang begitu semangat dan selalu membuat semua orang tertawa karena kekonyolan yang dia buat.

"Ho ayok!" seru guru Guy semangat hingga lupa tujuan utamanya untuk mengajar. "Lagu apa nih?!" seru guru Guy yang sudah memegang gitar yang di berikan Reyga.

"Janda serasa perawan pak!" seru Reyga sambil goyang-goyang gak jelas.

"Berarti janda kembang tu!" seru guru Guy.

"Hahahaha bisa jadi pak!" para siswa mulai berpikir kotor sedangkan siswi menatap mereka jijik kecuali Reyga yang mereka tatap penuh pemujaan.

"Abang pilih yang mana perawan atau janda~" Reyga mulai bernyanyi dengan suara cemprengnya sambil joget-joget.

"Oy Ga bapak mu kan baru kawin, janda atau perawan?!"

"Tau'ah kayak gak tahu jaman sekarang aja!" Reyga tergelak begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Asekk!"

"Hahahaha..."

"Reyga Uchiha." ucap Viona pelan sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Reyga.

Sementara Reyga berjoget ria maka berbeda dengan Daisuke yang diam mendengarkan setiap penjelasan guru yang sedang menerangkan beberapa rumus.

"Psssst Suke~"

"Sukeeeeh~"

Daisuke hanya diam tanpa peduli kalau sejak tadi gadis aneh yang duduk di belakangnya terus memanggilnya dengan bisik-bisik agar tidak di dengar oleh guru.

"Ada apa Yamaguchi-san? Kenapa kau terus memanggil Uchiha-san." ujar pak guru telak membuat gadis itu terdiam dan nyengir kuda di tempatnya. "Enggak pak hehehe..."

Daisuke mendengus geli sambil membenarkan letak kaca mata yang ia gunakan.

 **...**

Naruto menguap ngantuk sejak tadi karena memperhatikan Inari yang masih terus bermain dengan mainannya dalam kamar khusus bermain untuk Inari.

"Tante girang!" seru Inari memanggil Naruto membuat istri baru Uchiha Sasuke yang masih bersegel perawan itu melotot tajam mendengar panggilan Inari untuknya bahkan kantuknya menghilang dengan sangat cepat menguap entah kemana.

"Apa?" ucap Naruto pura-pura tuli.

"Tante girang!" ulang Inari dengan polosnya. Kedua mata Naruto menyipit dan menatap gadis kecil itu penuh selidik. "Hei Inari, siapa yang mengajari mu memanggilku tante girang?" tanya Naruto tak suka.

"Kak Reyga." jawabnya jujur dan oh ya inilah yang Naruto suka dari anak kecil. Selalu berkata jujur dengan wajah polos.

Naruto mendengus sebal. Anak itu benar-benar berotak di dengkul masa anak sekecil Inari sudah di ajarkan kata-kata yang buruk. Ckckck... Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menatap Inari prihatin.

"Panggila ku tante cantik." ujar Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Inari gemas.

Inari mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tante cantik!" ujarnya senang.

"Good baby." Naruto tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Inari pelan.

"Tante main jadi vampire yuk!" ajak Inari sambil memperlihatkan gigi palsu vampire kepada Naruto.

"Ayok!" Naruto mengambil gigi palsu itu dari tangan Inari. "Tante pakai." ucap Inari sambil memakai gigi palsunya sendiri. Naruto tersenyum dan mulai membuka lebar mulutnya dan memakai gigi palsu bertaring empat membuat Naruto sedikit kesulitan menutup mulutnya kembali.

"Cekalang ita pakek celei untuk dalah." kata Inari sedikit kesusahan sambil menarik lengan Naruto untuk keluar dari ruang bermain dan menyusuri rumah yang sepi tanpa ada satu pelayanpun yang berkeliaran.

Inari membuka kulkas dan meminta Naruto membukan tutup toples kecil stroberry dan Inari langsung mengambil selai menggunakan sendok dan ia lumurkan di gigi vampirenya dan di bibirnya.

"Arrrrghh..." Inari menggeram seperti vampire membuat Naruto tertawa gemas melihatnya.

Naruto menaruh toples selai di atas meja dan ia mengambil saus tomat yang lebih mirip darah lalu melumurkannya di gigi dan di sudut bibir.

"Cekalang kita bikin mata panda." ujar Naruto sambil menarik pelan tangan Inari menuju dapur tempat masak dan mulai mencari panci berpantat hitam legam namun kayaknya gak ada?

Naruto mendengus sebal tapi ia ingat kalau dia punya pensil alis warna hitam di kamar.

"Tunggu benal." ujarnya kepada Inari kemudian berlari ke kamar dengan kecepatan kilat dan kembali dengan sangat cepat.

Naruto menggosokkan pensil alis itu ke jari telunjuk kemudian ia oleskan di kelopak mata Inari dan di bawah kelopak Inari dan Naruto jadi teringat mata panda milik Gaara sahabatnya di NPA.

Setelah kedua mata Inari selesai, Naruto juga pakai kemudin mengacak-acak rambut Inari dan rambutnya seperti orang gila. "Aku vampile aaaarggh..." seru Naruto membuat Inari tertawa kemudian ikut-ikutan menggeram.

"Arrrrgggh..." Inari mengejar Naruto dan Naruto berlari dengan sangat pelan untuk mengimbangi Inari yang lari sambil tertawa.

"Aku akan isap dalah!" seru Inari.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Keduanya terdiam dan saling pandang.

"Ada vampile lain." bisik Naruto dan Inari mengangguk setuju kemudian mereka berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu dan dengan perlahan membuka pintu untuk melihat tamu yang datang.

"Catu."

"Dua."

"Iga."

Entah kenapa ke enam saudara itu merinding seketika saat mendengar suara pinta yang terbuka begitu mengerikan seperti pintu-pintu di film horor apalagi yang buka pintu tidak terlihat dimana keberadaannya.

"Kak." panggil Saraya pelan menatap Daisuke penuh tanda tanya melihat rumahnya yang sepi melompong seperti tidak ada penghuni.

Daisuke masih diam saat kakinya melangkah ingin masuk akhirnya dua sosok makhluk keluar dari balik pintu. Makhluk bertubuh mungil dan berambut acak-acakkan dari sisi kiri pintu dan makhluk bertubuh tinggi dari sisi kanan pintu. Mereka keluar dengan menundukkan kepala dan dengan gerakan putus-putus Naruto menatap ke enam anak tirinya di depan pintu sambil tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi taringnya berlumur darah dan lingkaran mata yang tebal berwarna hitam.

"AAAAAAAKKKKH..."

"KYAAAAAAAAA..."

"ANJIR MAKHLUK MACAM APA ITU?!" teriak Reyga dan ikut berlari kebelakang.

Naruto dan Inari tertawa lepas melihat mereka ketakutan lalu kedunya berhigh five dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Reyga mendengus sebal melihatnya begitu juga dengan saudaranya yang lain.

"Arrrrgh!" Reyga berteriak kesal menatap pintu rumahnya tajam.

"Kita harus menyingkirkannya secepat mungkin kak!" seru Reyga kesal.

"Tanpa kau katakan, kita akan tetap menyingkirkannya." sahut Daisuke.

 **...**

"Mana cemilan untuk kami hah?!" teriak Sarada kesal melihat meja makan kosong melompong tanpa ada kue atau sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya sedangkan Naruto malah asik memainkan game criminal case di ponselnya dan hanya melirik sekilas kearah pintu menuju dapur.

"Buat sendiri." serunya keras agar Sarada bisa mendengar.

"Dimana para pelayan?!" kini teriakan Reyga yang terdengar dari lantai dua.

"Kenapa kamar ku masih berantakkan sih?!" suara Saraya terdengar melengking.

"Tante girang dimana buku lukisan ku?" tanya Sai menatap Naruto memelas.

Perempatan jalan tol nangkring di dahi Naruto mendengar panggilan tante girang untuknya dari Sai. Oh sepertinya para adik akan patuh kepada sang kakak.

"Ah buku gambaran itu ya?" sahut Naruto dengan fose wajah berpikir dan Sai mengangguk.

"Ah tadi kalau tidak salah berada di gudang, coba kau periksa." ujar Naruto mengingat tadi ia melihat tumpukkan buku gambar ukuran A3 berserakan di teras halaman belakang rumah.

"Pelayan ambilkan buku gambarku!" teriak Sai keras.

Naruto terkekeh geli dan kembali melanjutkan main gamenya tanpa ia sadari kalau anak-anak tirinya sudah berkumpul di dekatnya dengan wajah menahan kekesalan.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Dimana para pelayan?" tanya Daisuke tajam.

"Mereka tidak tinggal disini lagi, jadi kalian harus bangun pagi sendiri, bereskan kamar kalian, membersihkan rumah, mencuci pakaian kalian sendiri dan sarapan aku yang buat lalu makan siang, makan malam, kalian yang buat." ujar Naruto menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau menurut maka uang jajan kalian akan menurun." lanjutnya dengan seringai menyebalkan sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Kau pikir kami pembantu?" tanya Reyga sarkastik.

"Tidak." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Daisuke.

"Anaklah masa pembantu." jawab Naruto enteng.

"Lalu kenapa kami harus mengerjakan perkerjaan rumahan yang menjijikan?" tanya Sarada kesal.

"Karena kalian harus mandiri mulai dari sekarang dan aku tidak suka di bantah." jawab Naruto tegas sambil menatap mereka semua tajam.

Saraya mendengus kesal dan melayangkan tangannya kanannya untuk menjambak rambut panjang Naruto namun sia-sia saja karena Naruto malah menarik tangan Saraya dengan sangat kuat dan memelintir tangan Saraya cukup kuat tapi tidak menyakiti.

"Akh!" Saraya meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada adikku!" bentak Daisuke kesal dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto dari tangan adiknya tapi Naruto malah ikut menangkap tangan Daisuke dan ikut ia pelintir.

"Lepaskan adik dan kakakku!" bentak Reyga kesal.

"Jangan main-main denganku bocah." ujarnya dengan nada tegas namun terlihat tenang lalu melepaskan tangan Saraya dan Daisuke.

"Kalian ini masih bocah tapi lagaknya bisa membunuh orang. Aku akan melatih kalian semua agar kalian bisa menjaga diri kalian sendiri jika berada di luar rumah mengingat kalian anak seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki pesaing bisnis yang berbahaya." ujar Naruto sinis kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan anak-anak itu mundur selangkah melihatnya.

"Kalian harus mengikuti apa yang aku katakan mengerti?" mereka mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Kalian lapar?" mereka hanya diam tak menjawab.

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menghela napas panjang. "Sudah aku katakan buat sendiri dan ini 2015 oh ayolah kalian punya punya android untuk mencari resep makanan kan? Kalian bisa bikin sendiri dan akan aku awasi." ujar Naruto enteng.

"Aku tidak bisa menyalakan kompor baka!" seru Sarada kesal sambil membuang muka.

Naruto tersenyum. "Ayo kita bikin cemilan yang enak." seru Naruto riang dan mendorong tubuh mereka satu persatu masuk ke dalam dapur dan menyuruh mereka mengambil alat-alat memasak dari dalam lemari.

Awalnya mereka ragu-ragu apalagi Naruto yang hanya duduk dengan tenang dan memerintah seenak jidatnya sedangkan Inari duduk disampingnya akhirnya ikut turun membantu.

"Kakak ini wajannya." Inari mengangkat wajan cukup besar dan memberikannya kepada Reyga. "Ini berat sayang sudah duduk sana." ujar Reyga sambil mengelus lembut rambu Inari dan gadis kecil itu akhirnya menurut dan kembali duduk dikursi disamping Naruto.

"Pecahkan telurnya Sarada, jangan bilang kalau kau jijik." ujar Naruto malas melihat tatapan tajam Sarada terhadap telur ayam ditangannya, dia pikir dengan tatapan seperti itu telur akan pecah gitu? Dalam mimpi, pikir Naruto geli.

Daisuke mengambil telur dari tangan Sarada dan membenturkannya ke sisi mangkuk hingga retak lalu memecahkan telur tepat di dalam mangkuk lalu membuang kulitnya ke kotak sampah.

"Bereskan." ujarya dan Sarada mengangguk dan mengikuti apa yang kakaknya ajarkan meski terus memasang wajah jijik dan tangannya terkena cairan bening telur. "Iuuuuuuuu..." Sarada menggeram kesal saat telur itu pecah ditangannya dan Naruto tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Menjijikan!" serunya kesal dan berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Ayolah masa cuma masak pancake harus nunggu waktu satu jam." ujar Naruto sambil melihat kearah jam yang menempel di dinding dapur.

Reyga yang sedang menakar gandum bersama Saraya mendengus sebal sedangkan Tobi dan Sai menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang lain dan menaruh bahan-bahan yang di butuhkan keatas meja. Sedangkan Daisuke memainkan ponselnya untuk melihat cara membuat pangcake di youtobe kemudian memerintahkan adiknya untuk mengikuti apa yang dia perintahkan, benar-benar bossy!

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu Reyga dengan iseng malah menoel pipi Sarada dengan tepung lalu yang lain ikut bahkan Inari turun dari kursinya tapi Naruto hanya diam saja menyaksikannya. Kapan lagi ke tujuh saudara itu akrab? Karena Sasuke bilang kalau mereka itu selalu saja menyendiri dan tidak mau bercengkrama satu sama lain

Reyga itu anak yang usil dan Daisuke itu selalu ingin bersikap bossy seperti ayahnya!

Sarada dan Saraya mempunyai mulut yang pedas, manja, centil dan keras kepala.

Tobi dan Sai mereka seperti anak pada umumnya karena mereka masih berusia di bawah lima belas tahun.

Daisuke tertawa bebas mengejar Sarada dengan mangkuk tepung di tangannya dan Reyga malah naik meja dan menumpahkan tepung layaknya salju yang beguguran.

Hampir satu jam mereka bersenang-senang akhirnya selesai karena mendengar tepukan tangan Naruto baru saja terdengar. "Dalam waktu dua puluh menit, dapur harus bersih." ujarnya dingin, datar dan tegas menatap ketujuh saudara itu yang sudah seperti makhluk entah dari mana karena tubuh mereka sudah penuh oleh tepung.

"Dan jangan lupa bersihkan diri kalian." lanjutnya.

Reyga memandang keara Sarada, Saraya dan Daisuke. Mereka mengangguk dan menumpahkan tepung kearah Naruto.

"Kyaaaaaaa apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Naruto kesal lalu membalas ikut mengeluarkan tepung dari lemari dan membalas mereka. Canda tawa akhirnya memenuhi ruangan itu.

Reyga berlari keluar dari rumah menuju halaman belakang untuk menghindari amukan Naruto kini Naruto menjadi bahan lemparan tepung. Naruto mengucek-ucek matanya dan mengambil selang air dan memutar keran air yang tak jauh darinya.

"Kalian mau melawanku hah?!" serunya dengan selang air yang mencucur deras.

Reyga juga ikut mengambil selang air yang kebetulan ada di dekat kakinya lalu mereka pun saling menyemprotkan air sambil tertawa lepas. Ke enam lainnya akhirnya ikut bergabung dan membantu Reyga dalam menyerang Naruto.

"Sarada ambil selang yang cukup besar di gudang!" seru Reyga sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Siap kak!" seru Sarada.

"Kurang ajar! Mereka mau bermain gila dengan ku!" ujar Naruto prustasi dan masih mempertahankan selang air di tangannya.

"Kyaaaaaaa~" Sarada dan Saraya terpekik keras saat tidak bisa memegangi selang yang baru saja mereka ganti dengan yang cukup besar dan tidak mampu memeganginya karena air yang keluar cukup besar dan kini selang itu seperti ular yang menggeliat kesana kemari.

Naruto tertawa keras melihatnya.

 **...**

"Datang kerumah dan bereskan dapur dalam waktu dua puluh menit." ujar Naruto yang berbicara melalui telpon kemudian di tutupnya sedangkan anak-anak saat ini berada di dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan Naruto ikut masuk kedalam kamarnya dan untuk Inari, dia yakin ada Sarada dan Saraya yang urus.

Tak lama, belasan pelayan sudah datang dan menatap dapur yang begitu mengenaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**

Nah inilah kalimat balasan dari si heters kemarin yang MENGHINA fanficku yang berjudul Ummi.

 **cara lu dakwah salah tempat salah**

 **cara..tolong fikir..berfikir dengan betul..berfikir dengan benar..gunakan akal...**

 **jangan mempermaikan agama..luu tau kn apa dosany..berpikir sebelum bertindak..itu gunany akal..**

Kalau boleh kasih saran buat MR/MS Guest yang tidak diketahui jantan atau betina. Anda menggunakan EYD yang sangat salah dalam berkritik dan ada baiknya kalau anda sedang belajar Bahasa Indonesia di sekolah, tolong simak baik-baik yaaaaaaa...

Andalah yang harusnya berpikir pakek akal sehat kalau punya akal tapi aku ingat kata-kata para pembaca yang menyukai karya-karya ku "Anjing menggonggong kafilah berlalu." hahaha ANJING. Ku akui aku gak pernah ngejek orang tapi kali ini rasanya beda, pengen nengejek gitu.

Mereka, para pembaca karya-karya ku tidak menganggap fanficku YAOI karena Naruto dengan jelas menjadi wanita dan bukan laki-laki dan ini hanya fiksi belaka bukan real. Benar? Enggak kok, pasti kamu mikirnya salah. Sudah aku tebak #tepuk tangan yang gemuruuuuh~

Aku pun sudah cerita sama salah satu guru ku yang ahli bahasa Indonesia dan sudah lama bergelut dalam bidangnya, mengatakan itu bukanlah hal yang salah karena sudah jelas penulis menyatakan kalau tokoh tersebut wanita bukan laki-laki apalagi fanfic hanyalah fiksi yang berasal dari pemikiran seorang manusia yang memiliki imajinasi.

Oke aku sudah lelah melihat komentar-komentar mu itu, terserah kamu mau menggonggong kayak apa, aku gak peduli karena karena karyaku akan terus lanjut.

Gak suka? Husssss pergi sana jauh-jauh jangan mampir-mampir okeeeeh?!

Okeh sampai jumpa di chapter yang akan datang minna dan tinggalkan reviews yang menarik ya biar mengobati hati Mitsuki yang panas membara bagaikan api gunung berapi karena MR/MS Guest yang bikin hati kesel, marah dan pengen begal tu orang tapi yah sudahlah semoga dia selalu berbagia dimanapun dia berada dan selalu diberi kesehatan, umur panjang DLL terus mulutnya makin pedas huuuuuu daebak!

Aku kasih tahu ya MR/MS guest, cari musuh itu gak baik, doanya jelek!


	4. 4 Kecewa?

"Hallo?"

" _Naruto?"_

"Ya ada apa Gaara?"

" _Aku baru saja diberitahu kalau hari besok kita akan rapat bersama untuk membahas kelompok ular Orochimaru yang akhir-akhir ini kembali membuat ulah dan ada yang harus kau ketahui juga Naruto."_

"Apa?"

" _Kau akan tahu kalau kau datang."_

"..."

" _Kau bisa?"_

"Akan aku usahakan tapi entahlah, aku akan mengajukan surat pengunduran diri karena aku tidak mau keluarga ku bahaya."

" _Kau akan menyesal saat mengajukan surat itu kalau kau tahu apa yang akan kami bahas pada rapat."_

 **Tuuuut...**

Naruto menjauhkan ponselnya saat suara itu terdengar bertanda kalau Gaara sudah memutuskan telponnya lebih dulu dan apa yang ingin Gaara katakan hingga ia akan menyesal kalau pensiun lebih awal.

Apa yang akan di bahas?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menyentuh pundak Naruto pelan, membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunanya dan melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Naruto berdiri dan mengambil tas yang masih Sasuke pegang kemudian ia taruh di atas meja di sudut ruangan dan membantu Sasuke melepaskan jas dan dasinya.

"Aku sudah pulang." jawab Sasuke sedikit geli dengan pertanyaan Naruto, jelas-jelas dia sudah berdiri di hadapan tapi gadis itu masih bertanya.

"Apa ada masalah hingga kau melamun?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya.

"Tidak." Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Oh ya apa anak-anak membuat masalah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak." Naruto kembali menjawab singkat kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air untuk mandi.

Sasuke mengernyit bingung dengan sikap Naruto.

"Airnya sudah siap untuk mu mandi." ujar Naruto tak lama setelah Sasuke melepas semua pakaiannya dan hanya mengenakan handuk dipinggangnya.

 _Astaga mata ane gak perawan lagi mak!_ batin Naruto sambil menutup kedua matanya saat melihat Sasuke hanya mengenakan handuk dan bertelanjang dada.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke geli melihat Naruto malu karena melihatnya.

"Sudah sana mandi!" seru Naruto sambil mendorong Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandiri seraya terus menutup kedua matanya.

"Haaaa..." Naruto menghela napas lega saat Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, entah kenapa dia belum terbiasa melihat tubuh setengah telanjang Sasuke.

"Bisa-bisa otakku gak perawan lagi ini." gumamnya prustasi kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar untuk membuat makan malam tapi pikirannya saat ini masih bergentayangan entah kemana karena mengingat perkataan Gaara di telpon tadi.

"Oy tante girang!"

Naruto berhenti berjalan dengan malas dan membalikan badannya kebelakang, dimana Reyga sedang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang ala bossy.

"Berhenti memanggilku tante girang karena aku punya nama." ujarnya ketus kemudian kembali berbalik dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga, sementara Reyga malah berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kartu kredit dan atm ku di blokir ayah, jadi aku harus minta uang kepadamu." ujar Reyga.

"Tidak ada uang untuk mu." sahut Naruto malas seraya masuk ke dalam dapur dan bersiap untuk memasak.

"Oh ayolah aku harus pergi ke club malam ini bersama teman-temanku!"

"Mulai malam ini dan seterusnya kalian tidak boleh keluar malam."

"Apa?! Oh yang benar saja! Kau pikir ini zaman apa hah? Gak boleh keluar rumah apaan."

"Intinya kau tidak boleh keluar rumah bahkan kendaraan pribadi kalian sudah aku sita."

"Kau!" Reyga menatap Naruto kesal sedangkan Naruto malah tersenyum lebar.

Reyga menendang kursi kemudian pergi dari dapur. "Dasar anak manja." ucap Naruto pelan dan kembali melanjutkan masakannya.

 **...**

"Ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Daisuke heran melihat tingkah Reyga yang sejak lima belas menit yang lalu selalu terlihat kesal dan ingin marah.

Saat ini ke tujuh bersaudara Uchiha sedang berkumpul di ruangan khusus bermain yang isinya semua mainan untuk Inari lalu beberapa permainan game PS dkk untuk Reyga.

"Dia melarang ku pergi." jawab Reyga ketus.

"Itu bagus." timpal Daisuke seraya membalik halaman buku yang dia baca.

"Apanya yang bagus?!" Reyga menatap kakaknya kesal.

"Kau itu masih SMA Reyga, jangan buat ayah malu dengan tingkah lakumu."

"Aku mau melakukan apapun itu terserah ku! Memangnya siapa dia berani melarangku, dia hanya wanita yang ayah nikahi karena hutang! Aku tidak sudi punya ibu seperti dia!"

"Setidaknya dia tidak seperti mama." timpal Sarada dari sudut ruangan yang sibuk dengan memainkan rubik ditangannya dan Saraya dengan teliti memperhatikan saudara kembarnya menyelesaikan warna selanjutnya.

"Cih!" Reyga membuang muka dari hadapan kakaknya. "Kita lihat saja nanti, apa dia akan seperti mama atau seperti ibu Hinata yang lembek itu." Reyga mendengus sebal.

"Orang yang kau bilang lembek itu ibuku!" sahut Tobi kesal menatap kakak tirinya.

Daisuke meletakkan buku yang dia baca ke atas meja lalu menatap adiknya tajam. "Jaga bicara mu Reyga." desisnya.

"Jaga? Heh untuk apa?!" Reyga mendengus geli dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa.

"Ayah memang bodoh karena menikahi mama dan ibu dikarenakan bisnis, bukan karena cinta yang banyak di umbar-umbar oleh orang-orang bahkan aku sangat yakin, wanita murahan itu pasti akan menyikir dari dalam hidup kita dalam waktu cepat atau lambat."

Sai mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Reyga tajam. Berani-beraninya Reyga menyembut ibunya wanita yang lembek. Ibunya tidak lembek tapi lemah lembut seperti wanita terhormat lainnya.

"Oh bukankah ibu mu itu jalang eh Reyga." balas Sai telak membuat Reyga menatapnya tajam dan kesal. "Dia meninggalkan ayah dan kalian karena laki-laki lain." Sai tersenyum sinis.

 **Bugh!**

Dengan sangat cepat Reyga telah lebih dulu menghajar Sai tanpa ampun membuat Daisuke cukup kaget lalu melerai keduanya sebelum Sai benar-benar habis karena Reyga lebih kuat darinya.

 **Plak!**

Kedua mata Reyga terbelalak sempurna saat merasakan pipinya di tampar oleh Daisuke dengan sangat keras. Ini pertama kalinya Daisuke memukul adiknya sendiri.

"CUKUP! BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MEMMBAHAS INI LAGI DAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN REYGA?!" bentak Daisuke kesal melihat Reyga yang memukul Sai.

"DIA ADIK MU BUKAN MUSUH MU!" bentaknya lagi lebih keras.

"Dia menghina mama mu, apa kau tidak kesal hm?" desis Reyga menatap kakaknya.

"Aku tahu itu tapi aku tidak akan memukul adik ku sendiri seperti apa yang kau lakukan." jawab Daisuke.

"Tidak akan memukul? Heh... Hahahahahaha... Kau benar-benar lucu kak, apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kau baru saja memukul ku?!" Reyga menatap kakaknya sinis seraya menepuk pipinya yang merah bekas tamparan Daisuke.

Ruangan hening seketika, Sarada dan Saraya bahkan tidak berani untuk menyela sedangkan Tobi memeluk kakaknya Sai.

"Aku memukul mu karena kau telah memukul Sai, kau sudah dewasa Rey, seharusnya kau berpikir dewasa, jangan tubuh mu saja yang kau besarkan tapi tidak dengan otak mu." ujar Daisuke tajam.

"Kakak." ucap Inari pelan kemudian memeluk kaki Daisuke karena takut akan sosok Reyga.

"Kita ini bersaudara meski tiri, tapi aku tidak pernah menganggap mama ku jalang atau ibu ku lembek, aku menganggap mereka adalah istri ayahku meski mereka menikah karena bisnis, aku tetap menghormati mereka, begitu juga dengan Naruto, meski aku tidak menyukainya tapi aku harus tetap menghormatinya." ujarnya sambil melihat kearah Sai dan Reyga bergantian.

Sai terdiam dengan menundukan kepala karena merasa bersalah telah menghina mama kakak-kakak tirinya.

"Aku tidak suka ada permusuhan di antara kita dan sepertinya aku mulai menerima Naruto sebagai pengganti mama dan ku juga ibu. Tapi seperti apa yang kau katakan Reyga, kita tidak tahu berapa lama dia akan bersama ayah." ujar Daisuke kemudian berjalan menuju pintu ruangan.

 **Cklek.**

Pintu terbuka dan mereka semua cukup kaget melihat Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu dimana Naruto sedang menahan lengan Sasuke yang terlihat ingin masuk dengan rahang mengeras.

"Ayo kita makan malam." ujar Naruto lembut sambil tersenyum kepada anak-anak tirinya.

Naruto terus mengamit lengan Sasuke untuk ikut bersamanya namun sepertinya Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya membuat anak-anaknya sedikit ketakutan.

"Sasuke." panggil Naruto pelan sambil mengelus lengan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Naruto." ucap Sasuke pelan sambil melirik kearah Naruto.

"Ya?" sahut Naruto.

"Aku kecewa dengan anak-anak ku sendiri." ujar Sasuke kemudian melepaskan tangan Naruto dari lengannya lalu pergi begitu saja entah kemana.

"Ayah!" panggil Daisuke dan hendak mengejar ayahnya tapi Naruto dengan cepat menahan lengannya.

"Nanti saja, sekarang kalian semua harus makan malam." ujarnya datar dan anak-anak itu hanya diam saja tidak menyahut tapi melakukan apa yang Naruto katakan.

 **...**

Suasana ruang makan terlihat sangat hening tanpa ada suara kecuali suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu. Naruto menatap anak-anak tirinya yang terlihat enggan untuk makan namun terpaksa harus makan apalagi Daisuke yang terlihat hanya mengaduka-aduk nasinya.

"Makanlah, setelah itu minta maaf kepada ayah kalian." ujarnya memecahkan keheningan.

Semua mata memandang kearahnya dan Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman. Mereka menghela napas dan memakan nasi dengan sangat cepat membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

Setelah semuanya telah selesai makan dan membereskan piring-piring kotor. Naruto membawa anak-anak tirinya ke halaman belakang rumah, dimana Sasuke saat ini sedang menenangkan diri dengan duduk seorang diri di kursi taman di dekat air mancur.

"Pergilah dan minta maaflah kepada ayah kalian." ujar Naruto sambil mendorong pelan tubuh mereka satu persatu sedangkan Naruto tetap berdiri di dekat pintu keluar, memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Hmmm... Tunggu dulu, bukankah aku pernah membeli kembang api? Lalu aku simpan di gudang." gumam Naruto sambil mencoba untuk mengingat, kalau dia pernah membeli kembang api untuk hiburannya kalau dia sedang sendiri dirumah.

"Iya benar juga." Naruto menjentikkan jarinya lalu berlari menuju gudang yang tidak jauh dari pintu dapur.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayah."

Sasuke melirik sebentar dan melihat semua anak-anaknya sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Hn." sahutnya dingin.

"Maafkan kami." ujar Daisuke menyesal.

"Untuk apa?" sahut Sasuke.

"Karena kami..." Daisuke kehabisan kata.

"Istri pertamaku jalang, istri kedua ku lembek, istri ketigaku penebus hutang? Wanita murahankah?" Sasuke terkekeh sinis. "Dan aku pria yang bodoh karena menikahi mereka?" Ketujuh bersaudara itu menunduk dalam karena takut dan merasa bersalah kepada ayah mereka.

"Ya dan kalian adalah anak-anaknya. Aku sangat bersyukur dan bahagia memiliki kalian tapi sepertinya kalian tidak bahagia menjadi anak-anakku karena memiliki ibu yang jalang, lembek dan murahan serta ayah yang bodoh. Bukankah begitu?"

"Ayah bukan maksud ku untuk bicara seperti itu, tolong maafkan aku ayah, aku tahu aku salah, mohon maafkan aku ayah." pinta Reyga sambil berlutut di hadapan ayahnya. "Aku janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi ayah." lanjutnya lirih.

"Maafkan aku juga ayah." ujar Sai lirih tak berani menatap ayahnya.

"Apa kalian menyesal memiliki ku sebagai ayah dan memiliki ibu seperti mereka?" tanya Sasuke menatap anaknya satu persatu.

"Tidaka ayah." mereka semua menjawab bersamaan.

"Lalu kenapa kalian ingin menyingkirkan Naruto sebagai istriku? Apa kalian tidak ingin memiliki ibu seperti yang kalian katakan tadi, jalang, lembek, murahan."

"..." mereka terdiam di tempat.

"Aku suka tante Naru karena dia baik ayah dan nanti kalau sekolah aku mau kasih tahu semua orang kalau aku punya ibu yang cantik." ujar Inari pelan sambil memainkan jari-jarinya persis seperti Hinata.

Sasuke menarik lengan Inari lembut kemudian ia gendong putri bungsunya itu. "Iya sayang." sahutnya lembut seraya mencium dahi Inari.

"Sudahlah, lupakan hal yang tadi dan ayah harap kalian tidak bertengkar tentang hal ini lagi." ujar Sasuke dingin membuat anak-anaknya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Tapi ayah belum memaafkan kami." sahut Daisuke.

Sasuke tersenyum miris. "Ayah maafkan tapi jangan di ulangi karena kata-kata kalian tadi sangat melukai hati ayah."

"Maafkan kami ayah." ucap Daisuke pelan kemudian memeluk ayahnya lalu di ikuti oleh saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Naruto yang melihatnya dari kejauhan ikut tersenyum. Ia pun berjalan mendekat. "Mau main kembang api?" tanyanya tiba-tiba dengan suara cemprengnya membuat anak-anak termasuk Sasuke melihat kearahnya yang sedang memegang banyak bungkus kembang api di tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya memegang lidi kembang api yang sudah menyala.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh?" Naruto menatap mereka bingung kerena semuanya hanya diam memandanginya.

"Aku mau kembang apinya tante!" seru Inari dan dengan cepat turun dari pangkuan Sasuke dan lari menuju Naruto.

"Yosh kita main kembang api!" seru Naruto semangat melihat Inari yang tersenyum lebar dan melompat-lompat ingin mengambil kembang api dari tangannya.

Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil satu bungkus kembang api dari tangan Naruto. "Ayo kita main!" serunya sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi membuat anak-anaknya menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat ayah mereka tersenyum hingga gigi terlihat.

"Kenapa kalian diam?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian kalau kalian tidak mau bermain bersamaku dan Inari serta bunda kalian." lanjutnya dan tanpa banyak bicara mereka langsung berjalan mendekat dan meminta kembang api dari Naruto yang terkekeh geli melihat mereka.

 **...**

Naruto tersenyum menatap jalanan ibu kota Tokyo dari balik jendela mobil bus yang berjalan dengan tenang membelah jalanan ibu kota yang terlihat ramai pagi ini. Setelah memastikan anak-anak dan suaminya telah pergi, barulah ia pergi keluar rumah sedangkan Inari sudah ia titipkan dengan tiga orang pelayan yang sudah ia hubungi tadi.

Mobil bus berhenti di halte dekat gedung NPA. Naruto turun dan melihat gedung tinggi di depannya penuh decak kagum

"Selamat datang Naruto-san!" sapa satpam yang berjaga.

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya kemudian melanjutkan jalannya memasuki area gedung. Naruto tersenyum lebar menatap gedung di hadapannya. Hari ini ia mengenakan pakaian stelan jas lengkap, rambut panjangnya di ikat rendah. Sudah beberapa hari dia tidak berkerja dan sebentar lagi dia akan mengundurkan diri dari NPA tapi mengingat perkataan Gaara semalam, dia sedikit merasa penasaran.

 _National Police Agency_ atau yang sering di singkat NPA adalah komunitas intelejen Jepang yang bertanggung jawab untuk keamanan bangsa dan melindungi terhadap spionase asing dan terorisme yang mirip fungsi FBI, bahkan NPA adalah aparat intelijen yang paling berpengaruh dalam komunitas intelijen Jepang. Pengumpulan informasi NPA tergantung pada tidak hanya 300.000 kepolisian (yang lebih besar dari jumlah prajurit Jepang), tetapi juga pengumpulan informasi dari aparat inteljen lainnya seperti The _Cabinet Intelligence Research Office (CIRO), Ministry of Foriegn Affair (MOFA), Defence Intelligence Headquarter (DIH),_ dan _Public Security Intelligence Agency (PSIA)._

"Lama kita tidak berjumpa Kitsune." sapa seorang pria berambut merah dengan manik hazel yang cerah.

"Sasori." Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo kita masuk karena sepertinya rapat akan segera di mulai." ajaknya dan Naruto mengangguk setuju.

 **...**

"Apa maksud mu bolos?" tanya Daisuke menatap Reyga penuh selidik.

"Hari ini semua guru rapat, dari pada kita gak ada kerjaan, mending bolos, mau gak? Temen sekelasku udah pada setuju mau bolos, aku mau ajak kakak dan Sarada Saraya. Udah ngapain belajar, bosen tahu gak." jawab Reyga.

"Aku mau bolos." sahut Sarada sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Saraya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan seperti apa bolos terkadang aku iri dengan kak Rey yang selalu bisa bolos dan bertingkah semaunya." jawab Sarada.

"Tapi aku takut dimarahi guru kak." sahut Saraya.

"Em aku bosan dan sepertinya tak salah kalau mencoba. Ini juga pertama kalinya untukku." Daisuke mengangguk setuju. Saraya menatap kakaknya tidak percaya.

"Ayolah Saraya, ikut saja." bisik Reyga dengan seringai setannya.

"Haa... Baiklah." Saraya mengangguk pasrah.

"Okeh bawa tas kalian dan ikut aku." ujarnya mempimpin.

Mereka yang memang sudah membawa tas akhirnya mengikuti Reyga untuk bolos. Reyga berjalan dengan tenang menuju belakang sekolah dan melihat teman-teman sekelasnya sudah berkumpul.

"Ayo cepetan nanti pak Ibiki lihat baka!" desisnya pelan dan mereka pun mengangguk setuju kemudian memanjat pohon bercabang yang tingginya sampai melewati batas tembok pembatas.

Satu-persatu mereka naik dan meloncat dari atas dinding.

Reyga naik pertama di ikuti kakaknya Daisuke lalu Sarada sedangkan Saraya terlihat takut menaiki pohon. "Ayo cepat!" ucap Reyga yang masih duduk di atas pohon menunggu adiknya.

"Hei kalian!" seru guru Ibiki yang melihat Saraya sedang naik keatas pohon.

"Kakak!" teriak Saraya histeris dan langsung saja menginjak dahan di depannya dan memeluk Reyga erat.

"Anjir si iblis Ibiki datang." desisnya tajam sambil memeluk adiknya dan melompat dari atas pohon dan jatuh di luar sekolah.

"KALIAN SEMUA KEMBALI!"

Mereka bukannya kembali malah berlarian menjauh dari tembok sambil tertawa lepas bahkan Saraya tidak menyangka bisa merasakan tegang sekaligu senang seperti ini.

"Ini menyenangkan." ujar Sarada.

"Tapi aku takut di hukum." timpal Saraya.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita main ke game center!" seru Reyga yang sudah berlari di depan mereka.

"Okeh!" seru teman-teman sekelas Reyga.

Mereka terlebih dulu mampi ke WC umum untuk berganti pakaian. Sarada dan Saraya tidak menyangka kalau mereka sudah bawa baju ganti dari rumah.

"Kau tahu, kami selalu siap sedia untuk bolos hahahaha..." tawa Reyga pecah.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau hari ini guru akan rapat dan tidak belajar, aku udah niat banget buat ajak kalian maka dari itu aku bawakan baju kalian yang aku ambil asal di kamar kalian tadi, ni." Reyga membuka bajunya dan memberikan baju Sarada, Saraya dan Daisuke.

"Jadi kau tidak bawa buku sama sekali?" tanya Daisuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Tidak." Reyga menggeleng pelan. "Kakak pikir tas ku gembung oleh buku?" Reyga terkekeh geli. "Sejak kapan aku hobi belajar wkwkwkwk..."

"Ya sudah kami ganti baju dulu." ujar Sarada sambil menarik lengan Saraya.

 **...**

"Jadi kelompok Orochimaru ada sangkut pautnya dengan jatuhnya perusahaan ayahku?" tanya Naruto menatap ketua.

"Begitulah, maka dari itu. Kami ingin kau juga terlibat di kasus ini Naruto." jawab sang ketua.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Dan kami baru saja mendapat info bahwa kau mempunyai seorang kakak, Naruto." ujar Gaara membuat Naruto mendongkan kepalanya menatap Gaara tidak percaya.

"Kami menyelidiki kelompok Orochimaru kemarin bersama tim Shikamaru dan kami menemukan bahwa kelompok Orochimaru ada hubungan dengan ayahmu." lanjut Gaara sambil membaca kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ayah mu mengirim kakak mu keluar negeri dan tidak di izinkan ayah mu untuk kembali ke Jepang sampai ayah mu mengizinkan hal itu." ujar Shikamaru menatap sahabatnya intens. "Kami mengetahui hal ini dari seketaris pribadi ayah mu sebelum dia menyembutkan nama kakak mu, dia telah lebih dulu di tembak mati oleh anak buah Orochimaru."

"Aku akan ikut dalam misi memusnahkan kelompok Orochimaru bersama kalian." ujar Naruto tegas menatap sahabat-sahabatnya satu-persatu.

 **...**

"Eh bukannya itu Uchiha bersaudara." ujar seorang pemuda menatap Reyga yang sedang tertawa karena melihat Saraya yang takut melihat cacing. Saat ini mereka sedang bermain di taman bermain untuk anak-anak. Hanya ada mereka berempat saja disini.

"Ayo kita habisi mereka untuk pembalasan yang kemarin." ujar pemuda berambut ikal sambil menatap Reyga tajam karena beberapa minggu yang lalu Reyga _and the genk_ berhasil menghajar gengnya sampai tidak berkutik dan sekarang mereka mendapatkan keberuntungan karena Reyga tidak bersama gengnya.

"Sedang bermain hm?" ujarnya sarkastis sambil mendekat kearah Reyga bersaudara.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Reyga waspada sambil berjalan mundur dan memposisikan kakak dan kedua adiknya di belakangya.

"Membalas kekalahan." jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"Kakak mereka siapa?" tanya Saraya ketakutan.

"Oh ada gadis manis, sepertinya akan sangat menarik jika kita ajak bermain kuda-kudaan hahaha..."

"Cih! Dasar makhluk hina." ujar Reyga ketus.

"Apa kau bilang hah?!"

"Dalam hitungan ketiga kalian harus lari karena mereka bukan tandingan kalian." bisik Reyga.

"Tapi kak, aku takut." Saraya memegang lengan Reyga erat.

"Kak Daisuke gendong Saraya dan aku gendong Sarada lalu kita kabur." bisik Reyga. "Kita tidak akan menang melawan mereka. "Dua puluh banding dua, kita akan kalah apalagi kalau mereka bawa senjata."

Daisuke mengangguk mengerti dan menyuruh Saraya untuk naik keatas punggungnya dan Sarada naik ke atas punggung Reyga. Lari seorang gadis itu sangat lambat menurut Reyga maka dari itu ia dan kakaknya harus menggendong si kembar agar cepat kabur.

"Hei ada apa ini kenapa harus di gendong."

"Satu."

"TIGA!"

"LARI!"

Reyga dan Daisuke lari dengan sangat cepat meninggalkan geng demon, yah mereka menjuluki diri mereka geng demon. Mereka tidak tinggal diam dan ikut berlari mengejar Reyga dan Daisuke.

Reyga dan Daisuke melewati lorong sempit yang penuh dengan kardus bekas dan jalan yang sangat becek. "Sarada, cepat kau lemparkan setiap kardus itu dan kau juga Saraya!" seru Reyga.

Keduanya langsung melakukan perintah kakaknya dan menjatuhkan setiap kardus yang disusun rapi hingga tinggi ke atas. Satu-persatu kardus itu berjatuhan dan hampir menimpa mereka kalau tidak cepat lari.

"REYGA!"

Naruto berhenti melangkahkan kakinya saat mendengar suara seseorang meneriaki nama salah anak tirinya. Wanita muda itu menatap tiang lampu di dekatnya dan melihat bahwa lampu hijau untuk menyebrang jalan belum menyala.

 **Duuumm...**

Naruto menatap cela sempit antara gedung cafe dan gedung butik di ujung sebrang sana. Terlihat tong yang cukup besar menggelinding keluar dari sana lalu suara-suara teriakan seperti berhenti, jangan lari, brengsek dan masih banyak lagi terdengar nyaring.

Reyga menyeringai lebar setelah keluar dari lorong sempit dan kabur begitu saja kearah kanan lalu di ikuti Daisuke kemudian beberapa pria berbaju layaknya anak preman.

Naruto yang melihatnya cukup terkejut dan tanpa peduli kalau lampu hijau belum menyala, ia langsung trobos begitu saja dan mengejar kedua anaknya yang sedang menggendong si kembar.

Reyga kembali masuk ke sebuah lorong yang tidak terlalu sempit seperti tadi tapi sayangnya jalan buntu, baru ingin keluar bersama Daisuke. Mereka geng demon telah berdiri menutupi jalan mereka.

"Sudah puas main kejar-kejarnya?"

Reyga terdiam dan menurunkan Sarada dari gendongannya begitu juga dengan Daisuke. "Kalau kakak tidak bisa berkelahi sebaiknya mundur." ujar Reyga melirik kakaknya sekilas.

"Kau pikir aku ini banci?" tanya Daisuke sarkatis.

"Ku pikir begitu." sahut Reyga sambil terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi kesal kakaknya.

"Kalian pikir akan menang hm?"

"Ku pikir begitu, bukankah kalian geng lemah, apaan coba geng demon, muka kayak papan cucian di bilang iblis, gak mirip!" ejek Reyga membuat mereka semakin emosi.

"Hajar Reyga dan seret dua gadis itu kepadaku!" perintah ketua geng demon.

"Ya!"

"Okeh Reyga, kita hajar mereka semua hingga menangis darah." gumam Reyga dengan seringainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**

 **Baturaja, 21 Desember 2016 Sumatera Selatan**

 **Salam Mitsuki HimeChan**


	5. Pengumuman

**PENGUMUMAN**

Assalamu'alaikum minna-san.

Huft! Aku gak bisa dan gak tahu harus berkata apa, setelah salah satu karyaku berjudul _"Ibu Tiri Vs Anak Tiri"_ di copas oleh @yoovlys di wattpad, aku menjadi malas untuk melanjutkan karya-karyaku dan untuk buku pertama Mitsuki, nanti aku jelaskan.

Sekarang akun itu telah menghilang karena gak sanggup kena bully kali ya? dan yang lebih mengejutkan, ada salah satu pembaca karyaku bilang, kalau semua karya yoovlys adalah hasil copas dari beberapa author di ffn, yang alurnya sangat sama, hanya nama tokohnya saja yang di ganti benar-benar kelewatan orang itu.

Saat ini Mitsuki harus fokus untuk UNBK dan SBMPTN. Kalian tahu sendirikan gimana pusingnya? Dan sekarang ada yang berani copas karyaku, aku tahu dia copas karyaku, karena salah satu pembaca di memberitahuku, aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepadanya meski dia masuk tanpa akun.

Saat ini Mitsuki telah merevisi banyak karya Mitsuki untuk di jadikan buku, Mitsuki anggota Forum Lingkar Pena dan selama menjadi anggota, Mitsuki belajar banyak mengenai kepenulisan sastra, baik fiksi, essai, artikel, naskah perfilm man, dll.

Maka dari itu semua karya yang akan Mitsuki terbitkan adalah islami, dan karena itu semuanya telah Mitsuki revisi, semua nama karakter Naruto telah Mitsuki ganti menjadi nama orang Indonesia pada umumnya.

Dan dalam satu buku untuk karya Mitsuki terdapat lima atau lebih cerita, ini buku pertama ya. Nah inilah judul-judul yang akan Mitsuki terbitkan dalam buku pertama :

Wanita Bercadar

Namanya Sakura (karya Mitsuki di pair SasuSaku)

Pikachu Saranghae (salah satu ff SasuFemNaru milik Mitsuki yang telah di revisi)

Zahra (salah satu ff SasuFemNaru milik Mitsuki yang telah di revisi, kenal Sun Flowers? Inilah hasil revisinya)

Kita selalu bertemu di jalan yang sama.

Antara Cinta dan Sastra.

Seribu Bangau

Ibu Tiri Vs Anak Tiri

Itulah judul-judulnya dan saat ini Mitsuki juga sedang mencari penerbit yang mau menerima, jadi mohon bersabar, silahkan follow Mitsuki karena semua karya Mitsuki akan di privat.

Apakah semuanya lanjut?

Jawabannya tunggu Mitsuki selesai UNBK.

Terima kasih


End file.
